25 Days of Phil
by CeliaEquus
Summary: 25 days. 25 partners. 25 drabbles. 25 loves of Phil Coulson, whether they know it yet or not. Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, Fantastic Four, Supernatural, or Sherlock, nor am I making money from this.
1. Bruce

"Bruce"

"Christmas in Calcutta?" Phil said, leaning against the doorframe. "It's alliterative."

"Yes," Bruce said, shoving things into his backpack.

"Is it true?"

He paused, not looking at Phil. "Yes."

"Are you going just for a holiday?"

"You know that I'm not," Bruce said, nearly tearing a hole in his bag as he shoved his penknife inside. "After what he… what _we _did, I can't stay."

"Then I'll go with you."

"No, Phil."

"Christmas is time for family to be together. I won't let you be on your own."

He eyed Phil shiftily. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Bruce."

"…Well, okay, then."

* * *

><p><strong>My new Christmas fic! I won't be writing as many as I did last year, that's for darn sure. But keep an eye out for my Lump of Coul Exchange fan fic.<strong>

**Okay. Each chapter will be a different rare pairing involving Phil Coulson, and will be 100 words long (not including title and author note). Partly because I don't trust myself to get things written on time the closer it gets to Christmas, and partly because I like to challenge myself. That's the appeal of three-sentence fics. ;)**

**How do I categorise a rare ship? If there are fewer than 150 fan fics for that pairing on Archive Of Our Own (the most accurate way to track tags) at the time of posting, that makes it a rare pair.**

**Please review! Here's your Christmas Coulsmash.**


	2. Bucky

"Bucky"

"This would be more appropriate for Halloween."

"No, it wouldn't," Phil said. "This isn't for trick-or-treating."

"I don't care," Bucky said, waving his metal arm. It tugged the cord, and Phil tutted.

"Hold still," he said.

Bucky grumbled, but complied. "What's this in aid of?" he asked.

"Haven't you guessed?" Phil said, grinning from beneath his chimney-shaped hat. "It's for the cards."

"Cards?"

"A picture for the front of the Christmas cards we're sending," he said. "Our first as a couple."

"Which is why I'm decorated like a tree?"

"You make a beautiful tree."

"The strangest compliment I've ever had."

* * *

><p><strong>I liked the idea of Christmas lights being draped around Bucky's arm, and it developed into this. I wouldn't object if someone drew this as a picture, since I'm definitely not artistic enough to pull that off.<strong>

**Please review! And if you like this pairing, you might like 'A La Coulson', my latest fan fic.**


	3. Castiel

"Castiel"

"_Meet Me in St. Louis_?"

"Are you making a date with me, Phil?"

"No, Castiel. It's a movie. Have you forgotten our plans?"

"We are to begin watching Christmas films."

"_The Muppets' Christmas Carol_?"

"Another film or a song?"

"Oh boy," Phil muttered. "The _Home Alone_ movies?"

"I have never seen them."

"_It's a Wonderful Life_?"

"It is not always so, Phil."

"Castiel, I love you, but sometimes you take things too literally."

Castiel frowned, and did his head-tilt thing that reminded Phil of a bird.

"Well, I witnessed the birth of Christ," he said. "You choose."

"_Elf_ it is."

* * *

><p><strong>First time I've written SPN fan fiction. I don't think Metatron would have been into Christmas movies. I can imagine Castiel being enraptured by <strong>_**Elf**_**, though.**


	4. Crowley

"Crowley"

He prowled around Phil. "Think of it. I could wipe out all of HYDRA, every taint, every follower… and keep it that way."

"Why?" Phil said.

"Because it's Christmas."

"Sloppy, Crowley," he said. "'Because it's Christmas' isn't like you. The exchange is for my soul?"

"I'll have all their souls. Only a little… reciprocation for the effort."

"It's never that easy," Phil said, eyeing him. "You were a crossroads demon—"

"Now the King of Hell," Crowley said. "I do what I want."

"You'd do this for us?"

"For you, poppet." He pecked a kiss on Phil's nose. "Just you."

* * *

><p><strong>If ever there's a crossover between <strong>_**Supernatural**_** and **_**AoS**_**, I want this to happen. Because you know Crowley would flirt with everyone, and assign Phil lots of cutesy nicknames.**

**Please review!**


	5. Darcy

"Darcy"

"I think this is the best idea you've ever had," Darcy declared.

"Timing is everything," Phil said.

"I know, I know," she said, positioning the last of the makeshift trebuchets. They were easy to reset; it was just a matter of forming the ammunition quickly.

"They'll raise the flag soon," he said, returning from his lookout position near the ice wall. He kissed Darcy's cold cheek, and shivered. "Where's your beanie with the flaps?"

"Still wet from yesterday. Besides, this is a snowball fight. Hardly summer weather."

"I'm allowed to worry," he said. "Ready to fire, Lewis?"

"Ready, Boss Man."

* * *

><p><strong>Cute. Cute pairing.<strong>

**I'm bowled over by the response to this story so far. Throwing in Castiel and Crowley probably helped. And another 'Supernatural' pairing tomorrow, which should be fun. Mwa-ha-ha-ha!**

**Ehem.**

**Please review!**


	6. Dean

"Dean"

Dean slid onto the barstool.

"Friggin' sweet moves you pulled back there, with that vamp," he said.

"Thank you. My first… rodeo, with that kind of supernatural being," Phil replied. "But not my first fight with a non-human."

"I figured that." Dean looked him up and down. "Didn't think you had it in you, Agent Coulson."

"I do my best to surprise, _Mr. Winchester_."

"How long've you known?"

"That you weren't FBI? The minute you opened your mouth."

Dean snorted. "So… you like surprising people?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Wanna surprise me some more? Say… at my motel?"

Phil smiled wickedly. "Oh yes."

* * *

><p><strong>You know that Dean would hit on Phil if he saw him bring down a vampire, while having absolutely no experience in hunting (as far as he's aware). And that Phil would know immediately that the Winchesters weren't feds.<strong>

**Anyway, I'd love to see more Phil Coulson with **_**Supernatural**_** characters. Hence some of the chapters of this fic.**

**Please review!**


	7. Gabriel

"Gabriel"

Phil blinked as a man appeared in front of him. Literally. With candy.

"Hi," he said. "Sorry about the abrupt entrance. I could make it up to you later, with a different kind of entrance." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Are you Asgardian?" Phil asked.

"Sorry, bro. I'm from heaven."

"Right."

"You wouldn't remember, but we met while you were there."

Phil coughed. "Right," he repeated. "Can I help you?"

"The name's Gabriel. Heard you were having trouble; came to offer my… services." He winked.

"Such as…?"

"Divine intervention!"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"We can… _discuss _the rest later." Another eyebrow wiggle. Phil sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>And the archangel Gabriel helped defeat HYDRA with a clap of his hands. Or something. Easier than dealing with his stolen horn. Though I'm sure he'd make jokes about it to Phil. ;)<strong>

**Really, still very much astounded by the response this story has received. Having trouble processing it at times. Please keep up the positive reviews!**


	8. Greg

"Greg"

"Sometimes I _really _hate Sherlock Holmes," Greg Lestrade muttered. He groaned as Phil dug his thumbs harder into the arch of his foot. "God, you're good at that."

"Practise," Phil said.

"Y'know what he did today?"

"Accused a mall Santa of shop-lifting."

"Yeah. He's a right Scrooge."

"And after I spent the night relaxing you? He's undone all my good work."

"Well, bollocks," Greg said, eyeing him. "I suppose you'll just have to 'relax' me all over again."

"Sounds fun," Phil said. He grinned. "Your ex-wife doesn't know what she's missing."

"And aren't you glad about that, sweetheart?"

"Oh yes."

* * *

><p><strong>These stories are getting slightly more lascivious as we go. I'll try to tone it down a bit, to keep within the rating. (And try to remember to make the stories Christmassy, which I forgot with Gabriel. Hmm.) But Lestrade definitely needs some lovin' after his wife ran off with the gym teacher. Well, we presume they split up by season three. I hope so, anyway.<strong>

**Could we please have a crossover between Marvel and **_**Sherlock**_**? Please? (Y'know, aside from Dr. Strange…)**


	9. Jasper

"Jasper"

Jasper raised his eyebrows as Phil placed the plate in front of him.

"You old softie," he murmured.

"Romanov gave me the frying pans for my birthday. Of course I'm going to use them."

"Heart-shaped frying pans?"

Phil smirked as he drenched his own pancakes in syrup. "I think she's making fun of the romantic bone in my body. I'm hoping for tree-shaped ones for Christmas, but I know better than to suggest anything."

"You'll probably make strawberry pancakes."

"Probably. You won't be complaining about the lime jam, though, will you?"

"Never have before," Jasper said, and he tucked in.

* * *

><p><strong>Remembered Christmas just in time! I've never had lime jam, nor strawberry pancakes, but I do have heart-shaped frying pans which I fully intend to use to make pancakes sometime. And we have syrup, although that's mostly for biscuit (cookie) recipes. Uh, yes. :D<strong>

**Hope you're continuing to enjoy these! Keep the positive reviews coming.**

**Elusivemuse89 requested this pairing on Tumblr.**


	10. Jemma

"Jemma"

"Is this really necessary?" Phil asked, looking around the highly-decorated lab.

"It won't interfere with our work," Jemma said. "And it's easy to remove everything – tinsel included – at a moment's notice. Besides, if something turns up, we'll have plenty of time before you bring in… whatever it is." She kissed Phil on the cheek. "What do you think?"

"Pretty."

"The others helped. Not Agent May; I think she's working on the cockpit, or possibly your office. Mack is putting up mistletoe—"

"My office?"

"You'll love it."

"…The decorations come down the day after Christmas."

"Whatever you say," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>In case people were wondering, yes, the previous chapter was Jasper Sitwell. Not Jasper from <strong>_**Twilight**_**, or any other Jaspers. Just Sitwell. Should I have made that a bit more clear? (Before you ask, I did read the first of the **_**Twilight**_** books. It was compulsory reading for my uni course.)**

**Please review, folks!**


	11. John

"John"

"You're a crack-shot."

John Watson spun, hand going for his gun. He panicked when he found it gone, and stared at the stranger in his chair, playing with tinsel and eyeing John up and down.

"Agent Romanov intercepted it," he said. "You have quick reflexes."

"Who are you?" he asked. "You're not Santa."

"Phil Coulson. I work for… the government."

"American?"

"Yes."

"…A spy?"

He smiled. "Romanov?"

John turned, and a woman returned his gun. Coulson joined her at the door, and gave him a card.

"If you get bored with the clinic, call me," he said.

And they left.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, not much in the way of a pairing, per se. So I added the bit where Phil is ogling John. After all, John keeps claiming to be straight – which he probably is, but it's entertaining nonetheless – so it's not like we could dive straight into slash territory. This kind of made sense to me, that's all. (Oh, how I wish this could be canon.)<strong>

**Please review!**


	12. Johnny

"Johnny"

"Nice neckwear," Johnny said, grinning. Phil rolled his eyes.

"How did you know that I wanted a white tie with fluorescent pink snowmen on it?" he asked. "It's like you read my mind."

"I thought, 'What would Phil like?', and decided on a tie. Hey, I stuck to the Christmas theme."

Phil grabbed a gingerbread angel. "I worry about your tastes."

"You love my tastes."

"I really don't."

"You love _how _I taste." He raised an eyebrow as Johnny moved closer. "What's say we leave early? Find some creative uses for the tie?"

"I like your thinking."

"So do I."

* * *

><p><strong>Oops. Accidental rhyme.<strong>

**What is it with me and this pairing and ties? I have no idea. Nor do I know why Johnny would buy that particular gift for Phil. We could pretend this is set in one of my existing Johnny/Phil fan fic universes, making it an established relationship. I love Coulstorm!**

**Please review, my dears. No one seemed terribly interested in John Watson/Phil Coulson. Maybe I should've tried to write him with Moriarty instead? Oi, how would **_**that**_** work out…?**


	13. Leo

"Leo"

This was what happened when you were in a team full of spies. Mistletoe made its way to unexpected places, and struck at the worst of times.

"Uh," Leo said, pointing upwards. Phil glanced up, and noticed the problem.

"We can ignore it," he said.

"No, you can't!" Jemma sang. "Go on, Fitz. You know you want to."

He blushed furiously. "No! It's the, uh, the… the…"

"Mistletoe?" Phil offered.

"No—"

"Parasites?"

"No!"

"Kiss?"

"Yes!"

"You know, sometimes," Phil said, cupping the back of his neck, "you don't need words."

And then he stopped Leo's stuttering with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Did my best. Also suddenly want a fairytale-style AU with Leo as the cursed 'princess' and Phil as the knight.<strong>

**And I'm rather concerned that people want me to extend the 100-word stories. I'm starting to think that I need to do what I would call the Boxing Day Expansion Pack, or do a poll to find out which of the stories you'd all want extended in some way, and then post the expansions. I don't know. Should I just start the poll now, or Christmas Day?**

**Please review, as usual!**


	14. Loki

"Loki"

"If Stark calls me Rudolph once more, I shall turn _him _into a reindeer!" Loki declared, storming into the room. Phil looked up from his newspaper.

"Might be a good idea anyway," he said. "Just not a flying one. I couldn't handle the paperwork, not over Christmas. I'd rather spend time with you." Loki huffed, and sat beside him. "But don't put your head in my lap until the helmet's off."

"You are fortunate indeed that I care for you," he muttered, removing his headgear and lying down.

"Don't I know it," Phil said, running his fingers through Loki's hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Birooksun requested this pairing – Coulki – on Tumblr, although Loki was already on the list, so yay! Decision backed up. And Tony's nickname for Loki suited the holiday theme, leading to this fic.<strong>

**Which reindeer would Tony be? And what kind of reindeer would he make? What do you think, readers?**

**Please review! Poll starting now: which chapter should be expanded? Whichever one gets the most votes wins, and shall be the New Year's Eve Expansion Pack. Or New Year's Expansion Pack. Whatever. Because I'm curious to see which is everyone's favourite.**


	15. Maria

"Maria"

Phil should've been too old to get ideas from children's movies. But when he and Maria had to run from a suspect, the sight of a church prompted a thought.

"C'mon," he whispered. The nativity had enough room for Phil to crouch behind a cow, and Maria behind the donkey.

"I thought you'd find _Home Alone _entertaining," she hissed.

"I did. And instructive. Hey." He nodded towards the Virgin Mary. "Pity there wasn't time for dress-ups."

"Funny. You should be behind the ass instead of me."

"I'd rather be behind your ass. It's a great view."

Maria rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>[For those who know that I'm Australian, I live in Brisbane, not Sydney, so I'm not in danger. Well, as far as I know.]<strong>

**The joke being that Mary, in Latin, is Maria. Hence Santa Maria, Ave Maria, etc. I… hope it wasn't too obvious. Or obscure.**

**In the first **_**Home Alone**_** film, Kevin hides from the baddies by dressing up as a shepherd in a life-sized nativity. Just so you know. :D**

**Please review! Cast your votes; I shall start noting them down.**


	16. Molly

"Molly"

"Dr. Hooper?" Phil said, entering the morgue. The pathologist looked up at him, and smiled.

"Hello, Agent Coulson," she said. "Come to collect the body?"

"Not yet," he said, sidling up to her. "I'm here to ask if you want coffee?"

"That would be lovely. Caramel latte with double foam. It's Christmas, after all."

He blinked. "I was asking you _out_ for coffee."

"…Oh! I'm not used to… Sorry."

He shook his head. "I can guess. Sherlock Holmes doesn't know what he's missing."

She tucked her hair back. "It doesn't matter."

"So… coffee?"

Molly beamed. "I'd like that, Agent Coulson."

* * *

><p><strong>For those not in the know, Molly Hooper works in the mortuary at St Bart's Hospital in <strong>_**Sherlock**_**. In the first episode, she tried asking him out for coffee, and he thought she was just taking his order. I suppose she must've picked up the habit from him. It doesn't help that he's cast aspersions on her appearance before; it's enough to dent any girl's self-esteem.**

**Please review! More than two-thirds of the way through Advent now, which is exciting. Only nine days until Christmas!**


	17. Mycroft

"Mycroft"

The Diogenes was quiet, and Phil made a note to develop a similar club for SHIELD. Compulsory silence sounded like bliss.

Inside the office, he sat opposite Mycroft.

"You look well today, Mr. Holmes."

"I was uncertain whether you would observe the pleasantries."

"Do you think we're animals?"

"Your predecessor never indulged in idle chatter," Mycroft replied. "My condolences for his loss."

"He's as lost as your brother."

Mycroft tilted his head.

"Good," he said. "What brings you to London, Director Coulson?"

"An artefact."

"How interesting. Anything else?"

Phil smiled saucily.

"I could be persuaded to have dinner," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>I've included Mycroft in an Avengers fan fic before. Not the same `verse, of course; that story had background Capsicoul.<strong>

**This is the Mycroft from **_**Sherlock**_**, not **_**Elementary**_**, by the way. I couldn't resist the temptation of trying to ship them. Meh, it kinda worked. Could you imagine what it would be like? Both powerful men out of the public eye, both secretive with recalcitrant family/friends to run around after, both fond of wearing suits.**

…**Damn. I kind of want to read that.**

**Please review!**


	18. Natasha

"Natasha"

"I'm sor—"

Phil managed to block most of the blows, but he allowed some to get through. Being physically assaulted wasn't that surprising. It was the hug that surprised; the kiss even more so. It grew to a series of kisses peppered all over his face.

"Should die more often," he muttered.

"Don't you dare," Natasha said, and she kissed him again.

"She's like a dog," Clint remarked. "A Russian terror."

"Terrier," Phil corrected.

"I meant what I said."

The look Natasha gave him sent him scampering from the room.

"I _am_ sorry, Natasha," Phil whispered.

"…You are forgiven, Phil."

* * *

><p><strong>Know what I really want as the stinger for <strong>_**Age of Ultron**_**? All of the Avengers to receive a video message from Director Coulson, informing them that he's alive and where to find him, and preferably Koenig in the background saying that they'll need lanyards.**

**Please review! And to those who haven't voted for which story you want to see continued, please vote soon! Only a week left. You can vote for multiple chapters. I'll tally everything up at the end, and post the winning expansion on… probably New Year's Day. Unless I get it done before then. Meh.**


	19. Nick

"Nick"

"I hate it when you're drunk," Director Fury said, glaring at Phil. He was hanging off Fury's shoulders, giggling.

"Loosen _up_, Nick," Phil said, sloshing his eggnog. "Saint Nick."

"I'm no saint."

"Aren't you?" Phil didn't see the others at the party staring at them.

"No. That's why I don't play Santa."

"_Sure_ you're not a saint?"

"Positive."

"`Cause you sure can make me scream the Lord's name." Phil seemed to be under the impression that he was whispering. He wasn't. "Wanna do it again tonight?"

Fury scowled the others into looking away. "Why not? You need to be punished."

* * *

><p><strong>Can you imagine Fury trying to play Santa Claus? I'd pay good money to see that. "Santa, why've you only got one eye?" "`Cause Rudolph's a piece of—" "Thanks, Santa. We're just gonna leave now." "But, Mom…"<strong>

**Now I'm gonna go and read some SHIELD Daddies smut. Hmm.**

**In case anyone was wondering why yesterday's chapter was early (which it was), a bad storm was about to hit, and I wanted to get the chapter posted in case we lost power for the rest of the night. We didn't; the storm didn't last long.**

**Please review, m'dears!**


	20. Pepper

"Pepper"

"Lovely dress," Phil said, eyeing Pepper up and down.

"And matching shoes," she added, showing off her glittery heels.

"Like to dance?"

"I'd love to."

Pressed up against each other, they jived along to 'Jingle Bell Rock'. Phil ran his hand down the shiny green material.

"Reminds me of Slytherin," he said.

"And your tie reminds me of Gryffindor."

"How did you slither-in to that dress?"

Pepper laughed loudly, and slapped his chest. "That's terrible."

"I could've used 'Slytherin' in a pick-up line, but you might've punched me."

"Oh no," she said, eyes gleaming wickedly. "I'd make it an invitation."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, a little bit saucy, isn't it?<strong>

**Or not.**

**Please review!**


	21. Rhodey

"Rhodey"

"So." Rhodey glanced across the table to where Agent Coulson was stirring his coffee. "Why did you ask to meet me?"

"I was wondering whether you could surrender any Stark-wrangling tips, since you're his oldest friend."

"At least you're honest," Rhodey said, and he sipped his Coke. "Don't you have more experience in people-wrangling?"

"Not people like Tony Stark," the agent said, grimacing.

Rhodey laughed. "There's no one like Tony," he agreed.

"And there's no one like _you_, Colonel Rhodes."

He couldn't ignore the way Coulson was smiling from behind his mug, eyelids at half-mast. Flustered, Rhodey changed the subject.

* * *

><p><strong>Couldn't resist the challenge. I don't think there's been much CoulsonRhodey fan fiction written. What would the ship name be? Phodey? Colonel Agent? Colcoul?**

**Please review! Only four chapters to go…**


	22. Sam

"Sam"

"I'm Agent Phil Coulson. You Sam Winchester?" Phil asked, looking over his sunglasses.

"That's right," Sam replied. "She your car?"

Phil smiled at his baby. "Yes."

"Don't let Dean near her, or he'll tinker."

"Oh, he knows not to touch Lola."

Sam grinned. "Wow. I believe you."

"You have a human problem?"

"Yeah, makes a change. When we heard the name HYDRA, we thought it was… you know… a hydra."

Phil followed him to the Chevy. "I wish. Easier to put down."

"I'm sure you could handle _anyone_, Agent Coulson," Sam said, and he winked at an increasingly flustered Phil.

* * *

><p><strong>Flirty!Sam has picked up some bad habits from Dean. Phil doesn't know what to do with this. Makes a difference from Flirty!Phil of the previous chapters.<strong>

**Please review!**


	23. Sherlock

"Sherlock"

"Don't you dare," Phil said, seating himself opposite Sherlock. "There could be bugs. I don't need you 'deducing' my work aloud."

"Would I ever?"

"Yes, you would."

Sherlock smirked. "You had a brush with mistletoe."

"Probably the most innocuous thing that's happened to me today."

"Indeed."

Phil eyed him. "Stop that."

"You must have done some interesting things."

"Sherlock."

"How is Agent Romanov?"

"Sherlock!"

"Christmas traditions are a nuisance, aren't they?"

"Don't you have any sense of self-preservation?"

"Well… there are more effective ways of shutting me up."

Phil rolled his eyes. "Next time you want a kiss, just ask."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I forgot to add Christmas in the Sam chapter! Kind of ran out of room, really. But I made sure to add it to this chapter. Honestly, no SHIELD agent should date a Holmes. Sherlock and Mycroft are too damn perceptive. Mind you, Sherlock's the one with no filter. Mycroft would be far more discreet.<strong>

**And, as many have pointed out, suit porn.**

**Please review! For those of you who like Bucky/Phil, my Lump of Coul Exchange fan fic has finally been posted on AO3, and is now also on ffnet. It's called 'The Atmosphere for Miracles'.**


	24. Thor

"Thor"

"You have returned from the dead," Thor said, clasping Phil's shoulders and beaming at him with tear-filled eyes. "How appropriate for it to occur at Christmas."

"Actually, the resurrection is celebrated at Easter," Phil replied. "Christmas celebrates Jesus' birth."

Thor waved that aside. "You have returned to us." He kissed Phil on both cheeks. "That is cause for our own celebration."

"Stark suggested a party… Where are we going?"

"My bed chambers."

"Why?"

Thor smirked. "To celebrate, of course."

"Oh." Phil blushed furiously as Thor led the way. "Sounds… nice."

"The music we make shall drown any Stark may produce!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'd believe him.<strong>

**Please review! Only one chapter remains. Gonna guess who it is? (And no, the answer isn't 'everyone'.)**


	25. Tony

"Tony"

Tony sidled up to him afterwards.

"Did you enjoy the meal?"

"Yes, I did," Phil said.

"I guess we should be happy that you're spending Christmas with us," Tony muttered.

"My apologies again for the deception." Tony snorted. "It was necessary."

"Only while Fury was director," he snapped. "Not anymore."

Phil pursed his lips. "I'd better go," he said. "Thank you for lunch."

"Wait." Tony walked forwards, haltingly, until he was in front of Phil. Then he cupped his cheeks, leaned in, and kissed him. Phil reciprocated gently, and they rested their foreheads together.

"Merry Christmas, Tony."

"Merry Christmas, Phil."

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope you enjoyed the stories.<strong>

**Now. Please vote for which chapter you want to be expanded for New Year's Eve. I know some people have been voting already, but now that the story's complete, you can choose from all of them. I'd stick to a top five or ten, at the most, to make tallying a bit easier. I promise, the 'expansion pack' will be longer than 100 words.**

**For those reading this on ffnet, the Smut Police are onto me, so I can't post anything explicit. It will, however, be on AO3 as well, and the link to my AO3 profile is on my ffnet profile.**

**Please review, m'dears!**


End file.
